falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Troike
|special = |refid = |edid =VMS21Troike |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Troike is a smuggler blackmailed into working for the Omerta family, staying in the Gomorrah casino in 2281. Background A jet addict, Troike is fearful, but he's also very talkative, yet is initially reluctant to reveal any information about the Omerta family. He was framed and blackmailed by the crime gang because of his extensive connections. Seeking the Jet-addicted smuggler to assist them in a Legion-backed plan to invade the Strip, the Omertas forced him into the other end of a shady deal. The blackmail exploits the smuggler's frequent patronage of Gomorrah and his vice of sleeping with the hookers working at the casino. The pleasure was supplemented by a shot of Jet washed down with whiskey. One time, an incident had occurred involving the smuggler and a prostitute. Before that, it was a night of chem fun. The next morning, Troike had found out the girl he was sleeping with was dead, with a knife on the bed and blood covering the walls. Omerta thugs had arrived to clean up the mess. They apparently had killed the prostitute and framed Troike for the murder, making an offer to him that they would keep silent about what happened, if he helps them get their hands on large quantities of guns, at deep discounts.VMS21Troike.txt "Oh man, I don't even like to think about it. All that goddamn blood. It was just in the hotel like any other night. I took some chems with the girl I was with, but I never black out. I did this time though. Next thing I knew I woke up and she was lying next to me stabbed dead. There was a knife next to the bed and I was covered in her blood." Troike employs his contacts to smuggle guns bypassing the Strip's security into the casino for the Omertas. He has corrupt soldiers transporting weapons into the Strip, via the Camp McCarran monorail through LVB station. The are packed in crates disguised as food and medical supply shipments, with Troike only having to cherry pick a single crate. This method has proven extremely successful for the family, resulting in them accumulating an extensive stockpile of weapons stored in the hotel's utility basement, ready to be used in the invasion of the Strip. Although the smuggler comes off as a complete coward, it turns out he decided as a pet project to make enough Thermite to destroy all of the Family's stored weapons. He tampered with the light in the basement to produce a spark to set it all off. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * How Little We Know: Troike can either be freed from his contract or assisted by finding a missing shipment of weapons. * For the Republic, Part 2: After convincing Troike to help take down the Omertas, he will eventually suggest using Thermite to destroy the Omertas' weapons cache. Effects of player's actions If the player character passes a 75 speech test when talking to Troike about using thermite in the gun room, he can be persuaded to plant the thermite himself. The Courier will then have to leave the casino and once they have returned, Cachino will tell them the Omertas caught Troike burning the guns and that he was shot in the head for doing so. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Troike appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Gomorrah characters Category:Omerta characters de:Troike es:Troike ru:Тройк uk:Тройк